MAKA ES UN KURAN
by maka kuran
Summary: Maka es Albarn cierto , no puede ser maka es adoptada ,entonces quienes son sus padres ?mi hermano estudia en la academia Cross , Maka no te vallas ,entonces vete y no regreses ,tengo que irme tengo que encontrarme con mi hermano mayor ,Maka es una guardiana , , por que Rido persigue a Maka , Maka somos vampiros sangre pura y tengo que volver a convertirte
1. prologo : la niña perdida

Hola soy una nueva escritora y pido por favor que sean buenos conmigo

Bueno primero tengo que aclarar que ni soul eater ni vampire kningth me pertenece si no que que a sus creadores

Hablar - …..-

Pensamientos (….)

Cambiar de esenerario -

Sin nada más que decir empecemos

Maka es una Kuran

Prologo : La niña perdida

Una niña de pelo rubio cenizo recogido en dos coletas con cintas negras y ojos verde jade corría entre los arboles de un bosque que no conocía mojándose con la nieve que estaba cayendo lo único que recuerda es su nombre que era Maka y su edad ya que tenía apenas 5 años y otro nombre kaname y una imagen de un niño un poco más mayor que ella apareció en su mente, corría y no sabía a donde ir ,sabía que alguien la estaba siguiendo y que si paraba la iban a matar llego a un claro y callo sus piernas estaban entumecidas de tanto correr , sentía mucho frio y la ropa que llevaba no eran de mucha ayuda ya que era una falda rosa con pantis cuadrillé negras y rojas una polera manga larga de color negro ,esa criatura se acercaba lo sentía, los arbustos se empezaron a mover y revelaron a su perseguido por un humano pero estaba manchado en sangre y sus ojos rojos la intimidaron quería gritar pero no salía su voz , se fijó en su boca donde estaban unos grandes colmillos se acercó a la niña mientras ella retrocedía asustada

-sal de ahí pequeña – se escuchó desde el bosque y apareció una mujer castaña de ojos azules con una guadaña en su hombre, corrió donde estaba el vampiro y golpeo al hombre con la guadaña mientras el trataba desesperadamente de tratar de llegar a su cuello , cuando ledio el golpe de gracia y cayó al suelo mientras un charco de sangre se esparcía mientras el hombre se hacía cenizas , la niña lloraba y la mujer dejo cuidadosamente la guadaña en el suelo , que se convirtió en un hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos azules y se acercó a la niña y trataron de tranquilizarla cuando se calmo

-hola soy kami y él es mi arma y esposo spirit podrías decirme como es que llegaste aquí y por qué esa persona te seguía y tu nombre

-yo estaba corriendo por que las personas malas entavan matando a a todos y uno me salió persiguiendo yo corrí hasta llegar aquí y ustedes me salvaron muchas gracias, pero no recuerdo nada yo solo sé que me llamo Maka

-te llevaremos con shinigami-sama y ay sabremos que vamos a hacer contigo spirit lleva a Maka en tus brazos –

-si cariño-

Death city - unas horas más tarde

-buenas tarde shinigami-sama, reporte de la maister Kami Albarn y Spirit Albarn la misión fue un éxito atrapas al kishin pero decimos seguir deambulando por que sentí un alma humana muy afligida y nos dirigimos hacia ella encontrada a una pequeña sin memoria de 5 años de edad y siendo perseguida por un vampiro que debemos hacer con ella

-hola, hola pequeña Maka soy shinigami-sama

-hola shinigami sama- digo la pequeña no le daba miedo de acho le era muy chistosa su voz y su altura ridículamente alta

-Spirit kun, kami chan no les seria mucha molestia cuidar de la pequeña Maka como su hija

-claro que si shinigami sama nosotros nos aremos cargo de Maka – digo spirit ya que se había encariñado con la pequeña al igual que su esposa

-Maka chan por que no vas al patio y vas con mi hijo kiddo kun y black star a jugar

-Claro shinigami sama

Maka nunca se olvidó de el nombre kaname y su rostro tampoco , solo Kid y Black Star conocen su verdadera procedencia ,como no se parecía su madre ni padre adoptivo decidió tener el pelo liso ya que lo tenía ondulado en las puntas ni Patty ,Liz Tsubaki incluso su compañero soul sabían el secreto de Maka

Que le pareció mal, pésimo , bien o me quieren matar XD bueno podrían regalarme un review a esta pobre escritora , seria de mucha ayuda si comentaran si les justo o alguna queja de mi escritura o algo así


	2. capitulo 1 : quien es kaname

Bueno aquí vamos con el segundo capitulo

Simbología

Hablar -…..-

Pensamientos (…)

Cambiar esenerario -

Capítulo 1: quien es kaname

Después de 9 años – death city

Estaba corriendo, corría y corría giraba por los pasillos de aquella mansión que no conozco hasta que veo una puerta de madera trato de alcanzar la manilla ¿Por qué mis manos son tan pequeñas? , observo a mi alrededor y veo un espejo roto me reflejo, me veía de 5 años esa era la ropa con la que me encontraron mis padres adoptivos, escuche un ruido en el pasillo y me acerque de nuevo al puerta la empuje y logre salir a un patio grande pero nevaba, se escuchaban los pasos cada vez más cerca, debía seguir corriendo, llegue a un claro me tropecé con mis propios pies tenia frio, el vampiro se acercó a mí y se me tiro encima, grito

-nnnoooooooooooooooooooo – todo se vuelve negro y desperté en mi cama con soul asustado en la puerta tuvo que haber sido una pesadilla del día en que me encontraron

-Maka estas bien-

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes-decía peli cenizo dándole a su arma una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-no puede creer que la gran maister que derroto al dios demonio tenga pesadillas porque no me dices lo que soñaste

-No es nada soul, dime podrías salir de mi pieza antes que te un Maka shop-cuando termino de hablar cierto albino salió corriendo a encerrarse en su cuarto

7:50 afueras del shibusen

Los últimos en llegar fuimos nosotros por la culpa de soul ya que el al reírse de mi pesadilla mientras desayunábamos le propine un Maka shop del que tardo 10 minutos recuperarse

-Hola mina - todos me saludaron de vuelta

Pov .soul

-hola chicos –salude a todos, yo y black star nos saludamos dándonos los cinco

-A que no saben quién tuvo una pesadilla –los rostros preocupados de kid y de black no me gustaron se acercaron a Maka y empezaron a murmurar, Maka abraso a los chicos y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente sorprendiendo a todos.

Pov. Black star

Cuando soul digo eso una opresión llego a mi corazón Maka no tenía pesadillas y si las tenía eran sobre el día en que la encontraron

-Maka estas bien

-black es obvio que Maka está mal, tonto mono asimétrico

-déjense de pelearse y si estoy bien solo que esta vez en el sueño el vampiro si lograba atraparme eso es todo

-no te preocupes Maka, ore sama ara todo lo posible para que jamás tengas que enfrentarte a otro vampiro jajajajaja

-black star podrías dejar de decir cosas– Maka se puso pálida sus ojos de dilataron empezó a llorar no sé qué hacer, se abalanzo a mis brazos y a los de los de black

-Kid, black quiero conocer a esa persona – espera que persona black estar se sorprendió pero le devolvió el abraso creo que se llamaba kaname iba a hablar pero black star lo hiso antes de mi

-no te preocupes aun recuerdas el rostro de ese tal kaname no?-ella sintió- entonces por qué no lo dibujas y le dices ha shinigami sama que lo busque ,después de todo es un shinigami

-si iré a ver a mi honorable padre para avisarle estás de acuerdo Maka-la chica asintió, dejo de llorar se secó la cara y se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados de todos sus amigos

Pov .Liz

Que demonios a acaba de pasar nunca vi a Maka llorar parece que Kid y black star saben algo que ni siquiera soul que es su arma sabe ya que esta con los ojos abiertos como platos hasta Patty dejo de reírse y Tsubaki tiene una cara de preocupación en su rostro

Cuando deje de llorar me gire sobre mis talones y sonríe y dije-mina vamos al salón se nos ase tarde –justo cuando termine de decir eso sonó la campana del shibusen gracias a shinigami sama si no hubiera tocado tendría que responder el interrogatorio de Liz

Después de clases

-Maka que es tan grave para que te pusieras a llorar – lo lamento soul no quiero decirte

-si supiéramos que sucede podríamos ayudarte – Liz no puedo

-ella lo dirá a su tiempo no es verdad Maka chan-por fin alguien que me apoya

-gracias chicos –Kid y black star llegaron pero Kid tenía dos block de dibujo uno en cada mano

-para qué es eso kiddo kun-pregunto inocentemente Patty

-es para que Maka dibuje a kaname –todas las armas miraron a kid extrañadas de ese nombre

-gracias Kid –dijo la peli ceniza – me pondré a trabajar en ello inmediatamente

Horas después –departamento de Maka y soul

Ya termine en unas hojas tenia distintos dibujos en la primera un rostro en la siguiente el mismo joven pero en un sillón sentado y el ultimo el parado ,llevaba ropas caras a simple vista pero esas fueron las únicas imágenes que pudo forzar su memoria y si recordaba algo veía todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor estaba cubierto de sangre y es muy grato por eso se dedicó a hacer esos bocetos ella se sorprendió por que todos los detalles estaban en el dibujo cuando vi el reloj me sorprendí de lo tarde que era menos mal que a soul le toca cocinar la cena deje los dibujos sobre mi mesita de noche y Salí a la cocina , soul estaba con mi delantal de cocina rosado , es raro ver a tío cool como el delantales rosaditos

-oye soul ya está hecha la cena – soul se giró y dijo

-estar lista en 15 minutos más– bueno eso es tiempo suficiente para tomar una ducha, si eso hare

-voy a tomar una ducha así que no se te ocurra entrar al baño entendiste

-Ni que quisiera ver a planas –

-Maka shop –soul se está desangrando pero no me importa- ha y soul que no se te queme la cena-me dirijo a mi cuarto saco mi piyama del closet y voy hacia el baño, ya no estoy tan plana de pecho esto casi del mismo porte que Liz pero soul sique molestándome

El agua tibia me relaja y pienso quien es kaname un conocido de mi familia un hermano un primo ,mi cabeza me duele no puedo mantener los ojos más abiertos los voy a cerrar , cuando abro mis ojos todo está salpicado en sangre , esto no puede ser quiero gritar pero no puedo y si grito soul se va a asustar y tratara de entrar al baño aparte no es la primera vez que sucede cuando trato de recordar mi pasado aparece y se va después de unos pocos minutos ,

Pov .soul

Que le está pasando a Maka parece que solo Kid y black star saben lo que sucede, no me gusta esto, ha pasado rápido la hora será mejor que prepare la cena voy a hacer videos con salsa, Maka ya no es una pecho plano de echo ya es casi como las de Liz pero voy a seguir molestándola se ve tan linda cuando se enoja, espera soul no tienes que pensar así de tu maister cierto o hay viene Maka

-oye soul ya está lista la cena –me pregunta me giro y ago. mi sonrisa de medio lado

-estará lista en 15 minutos más – ella parece que está pensando algo y no sé qué es

-voy a tomar una ducha así que no se te ocurra entrar al baño entendiste

-ni que fuera a ver a planas –jajaja esa cara es graciosa espera Maka no te acerque s nnooooooooooooooooo

-Maka shop-me duele pero me lo merecía no

Después de cenar

-oye Maka – ella está leyendo un libro en el sillón

-que sucede soul- sé que si le pregunto no me a contestar pero nada pierdo al preguntar verdad

-Por qué lloraste tú no eres de las que lloran por cualquier cosas- Maka que te sucede dímelo, solo me miras y tus ojos tienen pena no sabría descifrarlo, dejas el libro en la mesa de centro

-me voy a acostar, buenas noches soul- sin más se fue, esta va a ser un larga semana

Bueno como ha estado bien mal pésimo me quieren matar bueno sería un gran aporte si le dieran un review a esta pobre escritora


	3. Capítulo 2: los dibujos de Maka

Bueno vamos por el tercer capitulo

Hablar - …..-

Pensamientos (….)

Cambiar de esenerario -

Sin nada más que decir empecemos

Capítulo 2: los dibujos de Maka

Pov .Maka

Al día sgt en el shibusen llegamos primeros que todos, hoy no tuve pesadillas o recuerdos pero cuando desperté tenía una sed terrible , y veía todo manchado con sangre , tengo que preguntarle a shinigami sama sobre esto bueno primero llegaron black star y Tsubaki nos saludamos black y soul conversan mientras yo y Tsubaki empezamos a conversar

-Maka chan hoy te encuentras mejor que ayer –

-si Tsubaki chan solo es un tema sensible

-Maka chan porque no me dices lo que sucedió ayer –Tsubaki si supieras

-no es nada

-segura, yo creo que black star y Kid saben lo que atormenta es que ellos estuvieron contigo cuando sucedió o me equivoco–yo solo asiento ya que es verdad ellos me ayudando a adaptarme a death city me enseñaron todo sobre sus vidas no sé qué hubiera pasado si no me hubieran ayudado quizá hubiera sido una niña solitaria, engreída o tímida le debo mucho a los chicos

-buenos días chicos, Maka ya terminaste tus bocetos – me pregunto Kid mientras las hermanas saludaban a todos

-sí, espero que estén bien ya que no les dedique tanto tiempo – dijo eso mientras se ruborizaba y los miraban Kid tenía los ojo más abiertos que platos todos se agupan para ver el dibujo que estaba viendo Kid y quedaron sorprendidos parecía una foto, todos estaban sorprendidos ya que tenía muchos detalles y colores especialmente los ojos de un color marrón

-Ma Maka tu dibujaste eso –me pregunto soul

-si es lo único que recuerdo sobre el

-es muy guapo dime Maka de donde lo conoces – digo Liz en serio solo piensa en chicos

-bueno llevare esto a mi honorable padre para que lo vea y a si buscarlo -tomo los demás dibujos por que los demás los están viendo

-bien – pronto va a sonar el timbre y empezamos a caminar a nuestra clase pasamos por la ventanas y veo mi reflejo y me doy cuenta que desde un tiempo más bien hace dos años cuando derrotamos a ashura dejo mi pelo suelto y ahora me llega más abajo que mi espalda y lo tengo ondulado muy ondulado si lo aliso de nuevo todo el mundo se dará cuenta que lo he alisado, aparte llevo el uniforme de spartoi , cuanto he cambiado pero no solo yo todos los demás han cambiado todos hemos madurado unos más que otros hemos crecido y llevamos el uniforme de de spartoi ,no me puedo hacer nada para parecerme a mis padres adoptivos si algún día mi mama aparece por el shibusen se darán cuenta que no soy su hija biológica ya que mis padres tienen el cabello castaño y rojo liso y ojos azules y yo tengo el pelo ondulado rubio ceniza y ojos verdes esmeraldas

No me parezco nada a ellos , voy a volver a ocupar el pelo en coletas como antes , por suerte siempre llevo coles ,voy al baño , y me peino en mis dos coletas al verme me viene un recuerdo todo se vuelve oscuro (estoy con kaname en una habitación bellamente decorada el me esta peinando al frente de un espejo tengo alrededor de cuatro años y el seis el toca delicadamente mi pelo como si yo me fuera a romper con un leve rose me peina dos coletas y colca dos cintas negras en mi pelo le estoy ablando pero no logro escuchar lo que dice me trato de acercar pero alguien o algo me jala hacia fuera todo se vuelve negro)

Abro los ojos y no logro identificar donde estoy me siento mareada , paredes blanca ,estantes con medicamento una ventana donde se ve el sol sonriendo pero ya se esta quedando dormido , espera dormido pero si yo estaba en el baño no puede ser me desmaye pero que lo causo tengo cerrar mis ojos me duelen , están cayendo lagrimas pero cuando logro abrir los ojo me siento a ya sé dónde estoy pero que ocurre estoy en la enfermería del shibusen pero todo está cubierto de sangre ,no de nuevo aparece el doctor Stein , Spirit , Marie san y Azuza san

-Maka, porque estas llorando sangre – dice Marie san, espera sangre

-están ablando enserio – claro que están ablando en serio son adultos

-si pero dime no lo ves – azuza san me pasa un espejo y veo todo mi rostro lleno de sangre

-No, de hecho ay algunas veces en que veo todo salpicado con sangre pero nunca con lágrimas de sangre como ahora

-quizá pueda dicesionarte para averiguar que hace que llores sangre - digo Stein sensei mientras sacaba sus bisturí-ya no siento las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas

-Maka crees que esto sea por tus orígenes –digo la voz de shinigami sama todos se voltearon a ver un espejo que estaba en la enfermería donde estaba shinigami sama

-no lo se shinigami sama , ya vio mis dibujos shinigami sama

Si Maka chan eres muy buena dibujante , pero al grano kaname Kuran estudia en la academia Cross , por suerte el director es amigo amigo y le ha preguntado a kaname si sabe algo sobre ti ya que no sabes tú apellido real solo tu nombre le hemos mandado una foto tuya espero que no te moleste Maka chan

-claro que no shinigami sama, pero quisiera saber como llegue aquí

Bueno –dijo Marie san - es que te desmallaste en el baño a por cierto los chicos dijeron que te esperan en la cancha de baloncesto

-a bueno entonces me marcho, con su permiso- todos asintieron Salí de la enfermería cierro mis ojos tratando que la imagen de sangre se valla de mis ojos cuando los vuelvo abrir ya están normales , salgo del shibusen y me encamino a la cancha de baloncesto

Como estuvo mal, pésimo, bien, quieren matarme. Bueno le darían un review a esta pobre escritora bueno no vemos en el prox cap


	4. cap 3: la mama de maka Llega al shibucen

Vamos por el cuarto cap

Hablar -….-

Pensamientos (….)

Capitulo 4: la mama de Maka llega al shibusen?

El chico misterioso

Maka pov.

Cuando llegue a la cancha todo el mundo me pregunto de que si estaba bien si me dolía algo, soul se portó muy posesivo conmigo, es gracioso ya que manda unas miradas de muerte a los chicos que se atrevían a mirarme pero bueno , no me dejaron jugar por lo del desmayo pero yo hice fiesta , es verdad a mis 15 años y aún no soy coordinada para estos juegos pero también tienen la culpa ellos que nunca me han tenido paciencia para estas cosas , son malos con migo T.T

Pero bueno los grupos eran haci:

Equipo 1: Liz, kid, soul

Equipo 2: Patty, black star, Tsubaki

y como árbitro crona ( si se me olvido hablar de crona antes pero es que estaba en una misión en otra ciudad )ella llego en la segunda hora cuando estaba en la enfermería

cuando terminaron de jugar que fue empate nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestras casas como era tarde alrededor de las nueve de la noche pasamos a comer a un restaurant, cuando terminamos de comer pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos llegamos en poco tiempo a casa ya que íbamos en la moto de soul ,como no había nada que lavar y aunque dormí mas de 5 horas en la enfermería aun tenia sueño haci que me fui a acostar después de unos 5 minutos soul también se fue a su pieza ,no se que paso después por que me dormí

soul pov

Maka se ve cansada y se acostó temprano yo seguí su ejemplo me acosté y me puse a pensar no sé por qué hoy me porte haci los estúpidos chicos que caminaban por alrededor de la cancha de baloncesto se fijaban en Maka ,pero bueno es demasiado bonita para su propio bien aparte es linda , lista , valiente ,cool todo lo que necita una chica perfecta menos los makas chop pero puedo vivir con eso, espera estoy diciendo eso no puede ser me he enamorado de Maka , no puede ser si se lo digo a Kid y black star me matan después de todo Maka es como una hermana pequeña para ellos , estoy jodido

Maka pov

Por suerte hoy no tuve pesadillas ,pero me pregunto que pasara si kaname no me recuerda después de todo han pasado 9 años ,debería estar preparada para ese caso y quedar decepcionada bueno me voy a levantar ya que tengo que hacer el desayuno pero hoy he despertado con la sensación de haber escuchado una canción de piano (es Víctor,"s piano solo )yo creo poder tocarla

Soul se despertó solo es un milagro bueno terminamos de comer lave la losa y nos fuimos al shibusen

Cuando llegue había una gran multitud nos acercarnos lo primero que vi fue a la pandilla black star y Kid estaban asustados

-hola mina - pregunte me saludaron y Kid hablo

-Maka tu mama esta en el shibusen-ha solo que mi mama esta en el shibusen espera que eso quiere decir que van ha saber mi secreto

-eso no puede ser –digo mientras mi alma sale de mi cuerpo

Liz , Patty , crona y soul me miran extrañados hasta que soul se atreve ha decir –Maka no que tu querías que tu mama volviera del viaje por del mundo –al parecer Maka pareció un hechizo por que kami apareció justo vio ha Maka y se acerco corriendo y me abraso tan fuerte que pensé que mi mama me rompería una costilla o dos

-mi querida Makita como has estado me han dicho que eres la mejor técnico de shibusen , pero no entiendo si tienes un rango tal alto por que sigues estudiando te faltan 3 años mas de estudio y podrías graduarte si quisieras- todos los que escucharon quedaron sorprendidas un rango tal alto para dejar de ir a clases tendría que ser 5 estrellas y black star y Kid son 3 estrellas pero ella se fue de misión sin soul ha Transilvania y cuando volvió era mucho mas fuerte incluso en las misiones de alto peligro no mostraba hacer mucho esfuerzo ,aparte nunca muestra mucho su cuerpo quizá tenga heridas de su entrenamiento -o acaso tienes un novio que no quieres dejar he

-no como se te ocurre mama –todo el mundo que estaba escuchando se cayeron ya que no se parece a Maka todo el shibusen pensaba que como ella no se parece a spirit debía parecerse a su madre pero no se parecían en nada los tres , -si yo no he querido graduarme es que quiero ser una alumna normal y terminar junto con mi arma y amigos

-por cierto y Kid y black star me pregunto si siguen siendo tan traviesos como cuando eran pequeños traje unas fotos de cuando eran bebes y dormían juntos y se bañaban juntos eran unas ternuras -en cuando termino de decir eso las armas y crona estaban sorprendidos traviesos eso se lo imaginaban de black pero no de Kid y Maka pero parece que últimamente están sabiendo mucho de ella y su pasado mientras llegaban shinigami sama y spirit junto con Marie y Stein en eso sonó la campana y los estudiantes rezagados se fueron a la sala a contar lo que había sucedido excelente pensó Maka en menos de una hora todo death city sabrá que no soy hija biológica de kami y spirit

-Pero como han crecido mis niñitos –Dijo kami mientras abrazaba a Kid y a black star – han crecido mucho se han convertido en todos unos hombres

-muchas gracias mama – digo Kid y black digo

Es mucho viniendo de usted

-mama quiero presentarte a mi arma soul es una guadaña y ase tres años lo convertí en death sthile –no se como se escribe lo siento si alguien sabe digame en los review-

-un gusto señora kami-digo soul mientras se tomaban las manos

-Ella es Tsubaki mi arma y hace unas semanas la convertí en death sthile

-mucho gusto soy Tsubaki soy un arma cambiante

-ellas son Liz y Patty mis armas gemelas

-un gusto señora kami soy Liz y ella mi hermana menor Patty somos unas pistolas gemelas

El gusto es mío ahora si me disculpan tengo que hablar con shinigami sama – mientras ella se iba ha hablar con los adultos

-como que mis niños y mama quiero una explicación ahora mismo- exigió Liz y Kid contesto

-como mi padre y el padre de Maka están trabajando la mama de Maka me cuido

-y cuando Sid estaba en una misión me quedaba con Maka, Kid y la señora kami después de un tiempo todos vivimos juntos pero cambio cuando kami no soporto más los engaños de spirit y se fue

-eso sucedió como a los 8 años cuando Kid cumplió 9 se fue a su entrenamiento de shinigami y como yo siempre estaba en misiones nos distanciamos-dije yo pero se fue lo que yo hacia misiones espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta pero a quien engaño Liz y Tsubaki se dieron cuenta

-oye Maka a los nueve ya asías misiones –pregunto infantilmente Patty-si ya que cuando era pequeña era muy perseguidas por los vampiros por mi sangre supongo o por mi alma Gregory en total me entrenaron ya que siempre era atacada y resulte ser buena y me dejaron a ir misiones casi siempre con un arma- que era death stail dije para mis adentros yo era una maister excepcional ha esa edad por eso shinigami sama me dejo hacer misiones incluso forme unas cuantas death stail unas 5 con soul deben ser 6 si se son muchas pero las otra armas lo único que querían era convertirse en armas de shinigami sama incluso creo que me odian por que las forjo una niña pero no me acuerdo cuando fue mi primera misión unos 3 meses después de mi llegada a death city pero nadie excepto black star , Kid Stein sempai , Marie san ,Azuza san ,Marie san , shinigami sama y mi padre según ellos soy una joven prodigio aparte no quise apurarme mucho en hacerlo una arma de shinigami sama ya que es el primer compañero con quien tengo una buena relación

-tuviste que haber sido buena para tener misiones ha esa edad-digo Tsubaki

-vam vampiros ellos no existen cierto- digo Liz

-si existen hay dos clases los sangre pura ellos pueden crear vampiros pero con el tiempo se vuelven tipo e-digo maka

-como sabes eso –pregunto Patty

-bueno por que yo antes los cazaba pero son difíciles de matar

-me enfrentado con muchos convertidos pero nunca con un sangre pura se dice que ellos se regeneran y tienen poderes

-y ahora Maka por que kami chan y spirit kun no se parecen a ti –mierda Liz por que siempre eres hacino quería decirlo todavía

-si –digo soul -yo creí que como no te pareces al viejo te ibas a parecer a tu madre –me dirigí a la salida del shibusen y dije mientras tocaba una columna

-es por que no soy su hija biológica –no me quede a ver la cara sorprendida de todos me largue de hay corriendo llegue a un parque y choque con alguien mire hacia arriba y me congele no lo podía creer era el lo único que pude hacer fue abrasarlo

Fin del cap 4

Bueno lo primero pido disculpas por no haber subido el cap lo que paso es que fui a la casa de mi abuela y se me quedo el cargador del notebook en su casa y esta 600 kilómetros pero después de un mes mi tía me lo trajo así que por fin pude cargar mi notebook

Bueno que les pareció bien mal horrible me quieren matar

Quien creen que es el chico misterioso díganmelo en los review

Contestare todos sus review asi que los que leen esta historia y que se creen fantasma almenos dejen un review

Anónima –chan te puedo decir asi ,bueno no te preocupes este fic continuará a menos que me pace algo pero bueno eso poco probable que suceda

JLJ-kun o chan: dime que tipo de sexo eres ,pero bueno que bueno que te gustey por cia causa intriga de veras bueno


End file.
